justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost In The Keys
( ) |artist = Halloween Thrills |year = 2016 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mashup = Swag |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |pictos = 77 (Classic) 116 (Mashup) |gc = / / / |perf = Laure Dary (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Shirley Henault (P3) Cormier Claudehttp://prntscr.com/dg7pk6 (P4) |kcal = 23.1 (Classic) 22.5 (Mashup) |dura = 3:28 (Classic) 3:22 (Mashup) |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 22, 2016 (JDU) |lc = (Classic) (Mashup) |audio = }}"Ghost In The Keys" by Halloween Thrills is featured in , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a female bat. She wears a lilac suit with a violet leotard that has a light yellow torso section and a light yellow forehead, a pair of red cat ears, a purple mask, a pair of bat wings, and a pair of black boots. P2 P2 is an anthropomorphic pumpkin. His head is covered by a carved pumpkin, and he wears a purple coat with red buttons, a black shirt underneath, a red belt, a purple-and-violet striped pair of trousers, and black shoes. P3 P3 is an evil doll. She has fuchsia hair with white highlights, pink skin, heavy make-up around her eyes, an aqua necklace, a yellow bra, a mint green sleeveless dress with yellow-and-black spotted parts and a white belt, along with a yellow-and-aqua striped part at the bottom, aqua and white striped high socks, and violet heels. P4 P4 is a male ghost with a scar on his body and two grey arms. He is legless and floats. GhostInTheKeys Coach 1.png|P1 GhostInTheKeys Coach 2.png|P2 GhostInTheKeys Coach 3.png|P3 GhostInTheKeys Coach 4.png|P4 Background At the start, the background is set in an animated graveyard with the name of the song at the top and features decorated with leafless trees and pumpkins. The creepy moon and the jumping pumpkins as well as a haunted house is in the background. At parts of the song, the background is changed to a dark blue showing doors, old-fashioned candles, and more. Halfway through the song, the numbers on clocks are shown (the one on the left is in backwards towards a warp). Mashup Ghost In The Keys has a Mashup with the theme "Swag". This mashup features only male dancers. Dancers *''So Good'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Can’t Feel My Face'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''So Good'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Crazy Christmas (remake)'' *''Airplanes (remake)'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank (remake)'' *''Taste The Feeling'' GM Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both Gold Moves: It is a Wave Gold Move and starts to the left. Make scary poses. However, the first gold move is a partial Wave Gold Move as P4's gold move happens about pictogram after it. * P1: Wave your arms up like a bat. * P2: * P3: Put your right hand by your chin and use your left hand to support it. * P4: Bring your arms out to the left. GhostInTheKeysGM1P1-3.png|Gold Move 1 (P1-P2-P3) GhostInTheKeysGM1Ghost.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) GhostInTheKeysGM2.png|Gold Move 2 GhostinthekeysGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GhostinthekeysGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup. Gold Move: Slowly move your right arm upwards to the left, as if you are signaling someone to follow you. This is the final move counted in the Mashup. (Taste The Feeling) Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move (Taste The Feeling) Ghostinthekeysmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Ghost In The Keys appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Year Round Trivia * Ghost In The Keys is the second song by Halloween Thrills, after Time Warp. '' ** However, this is their first song that is not a cover and is rather an original song. *P4 is the third legless coach in the series, after [[Ghostbusters|''Ghostbusters]] and ''Oishii Oishii''. * P4 is the third floating coach in the series, after P4 from Ghostbusters and P1 from Oishii Oishii. *The background for Ghost In The Keys appears in Wherever I Go. *P2 resembles Professor Pumplestickle (P2) and This is Halloween (P2). However Professor Pumplestickle and This is Halloween are the the same coach except with different clothes. Coincidentally, all of these are P2 of their song. *In the mashup, Taste The Feeling does not turn white in its first appearance. Due to this, the pictograms for that part were remade. *The dancer in Ghost In The Keys (Mashup)'s cover is from So Good, a song that was supposed to be in Just Dance 4 but was not included for unknown reasons. *One part of P4's Gold Move is mirrored. * In the Italian version of the game, the Mashup theme is incorrectly translated to Festone (Festoon). ** Swag can also be a synonym of festoon, but it actually means charm in this case. * Ghost In The Keys (Mashup) is the fifth Mashup, after Take On Me, It's My Birthday, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and Macarena, to be an all-male Mashup. * P4's routine was recorded separately from the other coaches'. This is proven by the fact that P4 has a differently designed outline and, in one of the concept art pictures, he does not appear with the other dancers. * This is the only song in Just Dance 2017 ''to have a Mashup but no Alternate routine. *During the March 8, 2018, Just Dance Live performance of this song P1, P2, and P3, can be seen wearing the costumes from ''Time Warp.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nrNUnpfeD3o Gallery Game Files Ghostinthekeys.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' GhostsInTheKeysMU.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' (Mashup) 00000098(1).png| album coach Ghostinthekeys banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Ghostinthekeyssquarebkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Ghostinthekeys_cover@2x.jpg| cover GhostInTheKeysP4Ava.png|P4 s avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200524.png|Golden avatar 300524.png|Diamond avatar GhostInTheKeysPictograms.png|Pictograms Ghostinthepiano photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Ghostinthekeys menu.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' on the menu Ghostinthekeys load.png| loading screen Ghostinthekeys coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Ghostinthekeys promo.jpg Behind the Scenes Ghostinthekeys conceptart 1.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 2.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 3.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 4.jpg Ghostinthekeys conceptart 5.png Ghostinthekeys conceptart 6.png Chorus_04-1024x576.png Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Ghost In The Keys by Halloween Thrills Gameplays 'Classic' Ghost In The Keys - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now Ghost In The Keys 5 stars Mac Gameplay Just Dance 2016 Ghost In The Keys 5 stars wii u Just Dance 2018 Ghost In The Keys -Megastar 'Mashup' Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys - Mashup References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Laure Dary Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Cormier Claude Category:Cutscenes